


I'm Still in the Woods

by GigglesAndFreckles



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, R & R Connection - Freeform, go love bilvy, inspired by bilvy, lumberjack!ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigglesAndFreckles/pseuds/GigglesAndFreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA Ryan the Lumber Guy </p>
<p>Ray gets lost in the woods and a kind lumberjack lets him crash at his place. Ryan is a bit awkward after living away from other people for so long, but Ray finds himself attached to the man, even after he gets home safely. </p>
<p>(Raywood is the main ship, Mavin is just on the side)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is so very very heavily inspired by bilvy (she also does the fabulous fake ah comics) and her lumberjack!ryan au, drawing, and livestream of her art where I made new friends who were very encouraging. One of them, mindfulwrath on tumblr, gave me this lovely title. And the lovely alternate title. 
> 
> This is just the very beginning, I have so many headcannons to fill with this and those will start next chapter. Next chapter will probably be a very long chapter. This was going to be one long long chapter but I am not good at that, so....here's your little intro. 
> 
> Please give me any and all feedback, I thrive on constructive criticism!

It was finally official, Ray Narvaez Jr. was a moron.

He stumbled through the forest mumbling to himself, no doubt appearing insane to any woodland critters he passed. “Go camping, Geoff said,” Ray grumbled. “It’ll be fun, Geoff said. You definitely won’t get separated or lost or hungry or anything. You will have a good time.”

Going camping with his two best friends had seemed like an alright plan. Not the best plan, certainly, giving Ray’s preference to be somewhere air conditioned. With wi-fi. And no bugs. And indoors.

Ok, so maybe camping was a bad idea from the start.

But Michael and Gavin had been having a good time, at least. Two straight days of playing in the river, staying up late and making smores, and waking up at the asscrack of dawn because Gavin wanted to go on an adventure and Michael was way too used to humoring him. Gavin took Michael by the hand and sprinted that morning, leaving a very confused Ray to try and follow them.

Try being the key word. Success did not follow. Clearly, as it was now approaching mid-afternoon and Ray was wandering around a forest like a jackass.

The sky, which had been clear all of yesterday and only barely cloudy all the previous morning, steadily darkened overhead while Ray continued talking to himself.

After another half an hour or so of cursing the forest for being filled with identical looking trees and identical looking trees only, Ray’s monologue shortened to him just muttering, “I hate this, I hate this, I hate this. I hate this so much. I hate this.” ad infinitum.

Thunder cracked overhead.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?” Ray shouted into the sky. He was rewarded with fat raindrops hitting his face.

With a heavy sigh, Ray started running. He wasn’t even sure where he was hoping to get to, but anywhere had to be better than what he already had going on. His hand were tightly clasped around the straps of the messenger bag that Gavin had convinced him would be good for the camping trip, the one filled with candy bars and red bull and his dying 3DS. His phone, of course, that had no signal. Also a flashlight, but he only had that because Michael threw it at him when he fell asleep during campfire stories.

Ray grit his teeth and kept going. If he was going somewhere, he was going to get there in a timely fashion, goddamnit.

The thing about forests is that the ground is not always even. For an indoorsy type with terrible running technique and glasses being pounded by rain, that is a very bad thing.

Ray’s foot lost purchase and he was left tumbling, somersaulting and only able to focus on the quickly increasing terrible pain in his ankle. It was possibly sprained, possibly broken. Hell if Ray knew, he’d never been in a situation where he could get hurt like that before.

He stopped rolling and ended up just collapsed in a heap. Part of his brain was already shutting down and accepting his fate. He was to live in this one spot forevermore with the worst pain he had ever felt tearing through his ankle. It was fine. Everything was fine.

“Are you okay?”

Everything was less fine.

“You look pretty banged up,” The voice was impossibly deep, almost like Jack’s, Ray thought to himself. Whoever it was was clearly concerned for Ray’s stupid ass.

Ray meant to say something in return, but all that came out was an unintelligible grumble.

“Sorry about this,” The voice does sound legitimately sorry. “You just really need to get out of the rain.”

Ray managed to lift his head enough to see the shoes of his savior. _Holy shit, he has really big feet. I am being rescued by Bigfoot. Gavin is never going to believe this._

Big hands found purchase under him, elbows hooking under his knees and his neck. Ray found himself curled against a strong chest, swaying in time with the man’s steps. “I’m so sorry. My place is only a few minutes walk from here. Are you allergic to dogs? Edgar usually behaves himself but we haven’t had a visitor in a long time. Do you like soup? I have a plethora of soup. Can I get your name?”

Ray forced his eyes open to squint through his glasses and get a better look at Bigfoot. His rambly savior was staring straight ahead, a beanie perched atop his head with long blondish hair spilling out, but with all the rain on his glasses Ray couldn’t make much else out.

“Ray,” Ray whispered.

The man smiled. “I’m Ryan.”

And then he looked down at Ray, his too blue eyes locking on the injured man.

With pain shooting up his leg, exhaustion and confusion creeping into his brain, and no small amount of humiliation burning in his cheeks, Ray passed out with one final thought surfacing.

_Oh no, Bigfoot’s hot._


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan makes breakfast, Ray is rudely awakened, Ryan desperately needs to clear his head, and Ray has questions.  
> Also, no homo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a bad person. I am a bad person who likes to write but it very easily distracted. Please enjoy this. Please love me. I am so very fragile and I thrive off of strangers liking my things.

Maybe Ryan should have kept Edgar out of the house, at least at first. But he had been so preoccupied getting Ray situated on his bed and on making the couch sleepable that it had completely slipped his mind, and the clicking of paws against wood floors echoed through the house. 

And it would have been rude to kick Edgar out if he had already let Edgar in. 

So Ryan settled for making breakfast. He only hoped Ray like omelettes. 

Just as he plated both omelettes, a sound Ryan hadn’t heard in a very long time tumbled out of his room. A loud, startling, sound. 

Ryan rushed to his bedroom, intending to call for Edgar and save the poor kid no doubt being covered in dog, but when he reached the open door all he could do was smile and watch. 

Ray was giggling. Not chuckling, snickering, or even just laughing. Giggling. 

Three dogs were harassing Ryan’s guest. An Australian Shepherd was sniffing furiously around Ray’s stomach, legs and feet. A Great Dane mix of some variety was running in excited laps around the bed, though given that it was pushed against the wall the laps were more like excited horseshoes. Diligently lickying Ray’s face was quite possibly the world’s smallest white fluffy dog of sorts, Ryan had never actually figured out what to classify the little guy as, helping to pull high pitched giggles out of the boy.

“Oh my god, oh my god, get off, oh my god, stop,” Ray got out. That snapped Ryan out of whatever happy trance he had been lulled into. 

“Edgar, come!” All three dogs’ heads snapped up and their eyes locked on Ryan for two seconds before they ran towards him. Ryan knelt with a smile as the dogs all fought for his attention. 

Ryan was quickly overwhelmed by dog. He lifted the little white one and stood back up slowly. The other two ran out of the room barking, no doubt out the back dog door and into the forest somewhere. 

“What?”

Ryan turned away from watching the dogs to direct his attention at Ray. He was sitting up, leaning against the headboard, staring at Ryan in confusion.

“What?!” 

Ryan hummed softly. “What?”

Ray swung himself so that was was completely facing Ryan. Disbelief colored his face and his voice. “Are all of them named Edgar?” 

Ryan shrugged. “It’s easier that way.”

“Are there more?” 

Ryan tilted his head to the side for a moment, thinking. “There’s two more Edgars. A Dalmation mix, I think, and a beagle.” 

“Why are they all named Edgar?!” Ray cried. 

Ryan shrugged again. “It’s easier.” 

Ryan excused himself from a sputtering Ray, quickly returning with the omelettes. 

Ray took one silently, no longer questioning Ryan’s pet naming skills. Instead, he looked confused. “You...made me breakfast?” 

Ryan could only nod. He had already had more human contact in the past ten minutes than he had had in the previous month, and frankly it was a bit overwhelming. Somehow he was going to have to clear his head without letting Ray die. He didn’t know much about Ray, but he did know that the kid was city slicker through and through, and he wasn’t totally sure how much it took to kill one of those. 

Yeah, it had been too long since he’d had meaningful human contact. 

Ryan ate his omelette quickly and immediately dashed to his front room. He brought his hair into it’s usual messy bun with shaky hands, not bothering to find a beanie to cover it up with. If he had it his way, he would be sweating a lot today and didn’t want a hat in his way. 

Also he was going to pretend that thought could in no way be misinterpreted as something inappropriate. 

Hands still shaking, he rolled his sleeves to just above his elbows and carefully lifted his axe from where it leaned against the wall. The short walk back to the bedroom had him breathing heavy. 

After rapping his knuckles on the doorframe to get the boy’s attention, he said, “I’m just gonna go out in the woods for a bit , I’m running low on good wood and I need to get more good pieces done before I bring them into town in a week, so...don’t die. Please.” 

He ran out of the house, barely even registering the confused look Ray gave him. 

After living on his own in the forest so long, just another person in his house made him claustrophobic. Ryan was disappointed in himself, disappointed in what he had let happen to him mind. 

Those thoughts fizzled with the first strike of the axe. 

Ray was left in a cloud of confusion. With no where to put his now empty plate, he set in on the floor next to him and sat in complete silence. 

His ankle was wrapped up, at least. Ryan had been a very gracious host. Saving Ray’s stupid ass from the dark and scary forest, letting Ray’s stupid ass sleep in his bed, wrapping up Ray’s stupid ass and making sure he doesn’t get hurt worse, making an omelette for Ray’s stupid ass, general caring for Ray and his stupid goddamn ass. 

Also he was still very confused about the thing with the dogs. Like, what? 

Where did the dogs sleep? Did they live in the house or in the woods? Were they going to come back in? Ray was not a dog fan. Ray did not want multitudes of dogs named Edgar all over him with no one around to get them off. 

Questions. All he had were questions. 

He wanted a charged DS. Or a charged phone. Actually, a phone with a signal would be a huge step up. Michael and Gavin would probably be worried, as soon as they stopped making heart eyes at each other long enough to notice he was gone. 

But Ray had none of those things and was left alone with his thoughts. Weird thoughts about his savior in a bun and how well that looked. Also his arms. Jawline. Eyes. 

No homo, though. Zero homo. Absolutely not one molecule of homo. 

Merely admiration. 

To Ray’s horror, he heard little clicks getting closer. Claws on wooden flooring. Tiptoeing nearer. 

Ray was never a dog lover. Ray usually leaned more towards dog repulsion. Ray did not want to be faced with more dogs. 

He closed his eyes tightly and hoped it would go away. It did not. The clicking got closer and he steeled himself to his horrible near future of dogs and opened his eyes.

“Oh.” He whispered. “Who are you?” 

A lithe tabby cat was slowly walking towards Ray. It’s eyes were bright and alert. 

“Are you an Edgar, too?” 

The cat meowed softly, leaping onto the bed next to Ray. It slammed it’s head into Ray’s hands, demanding attention. Ray smiled and conceded, letting the needy cat help soothe his mind. 

Ryan got home a few hours later. He set his ax in its usual place and went to check on his ward. 

Ray was lazily petting the cat that often lurked around the house. Ryan gently tapped on the door frame. He felt legitimately bad about the way that Ray jerked in surprise. 

“You found the cat?”

Ray smirked. “Cat found me. Another Edgar?”

Ryan shook his head. “Didn't seem right. Cat hates the Edgars, wants nothing to do with them.”

“So,” Ray lifted the purring cat and settled it into a different position in his lap. “You decided on the name Cat?”

Ryan shrugged and ducked his head. “I’m going to make lunch.” 

Ryan came back with what could be called burgers. Two plates with a meat patty topped with a slice of tomato and another of lettuce on each. Ray accepted his with a tight lipped smile. 

“I renamed Cat.” 

Ryan raised his eyebrows.

“Cat is now Percival,” Ray said matter-of-factly. 

Ryan just nodded, chewing slowly. 

“I have questions.”

“I may have answers.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “I’m going to take that as a go ahead to ask my questions?” 

“Sure.” 

Ray rolled his eyes again, carefully maneuvering his place away from a sniffing Percival. 

“What’s with the dogs?”

“Strays, mostly. I just found them, fed them, they sort of formed a pack. They stick around. Apparently they like you. I sometimes feed, uh, Percival too, but he never liked me much.” 

Said cat purred even louder, aggressively ramming it’s head into Ray’s torso. 

“What did you need the wood for?”

Ryan blushed, his hand going up to his neck. He didn't meet Ray’s searching eyes. 

“I, uh, I whittle. I make little figurines and stuff? Ornaments, decorative things. I bring the stuff into town every few weeks, there’s a couple of girls who sell them in their store, they pay me a cut of the profit. Also I was thinking about extending the porch.” 

Ray raised his eyebrows. “That’s how you get all of the stuff you can’t make? Selling that stuff?”

“Yeah, it’s hard to buy groceries with no income,” Ryan pointed out, almost sarcastically. “Or clothes. Paint. Wood stain. New blades.”

“But you make literally everything else?” Ray laid back against the wall, crossing his arms. He did this to Percival’s utter dismay, but he ignored the cat in favor of listening to the ridiculous lumberjack. 

“Everything I can. The frame of the house, most of the furniture. I made my guitar a few years ago, but I had to buy the strings.” Ryan pointed at the aforementioned instrument in the corner. It was actually a rather nice looking guitar, not too rough or obviously handmade. Ray was suddenly very angry and he didn’t know why. 

“I’m sorry, you are not allowed to have made your own guitar. Percival, you can’t eat the-fine whatever have my lettuce. You are a terrible carnivore. Sorry, um how am I going to contact my friends?”

Ryan, once again, shrugged. Ray had pinpointed that as his favorite response to anything. But this time, bless him, he did elaborate. 

“I was planning on going to town next week, but I can probably go tomorrow? You can come with, somehow. I think I have a wagon out back. You should have reception there, and more likely than not your friends will probably be in town somewhere. Are you about done? If we’re going tomorrow I should probably get working.”

“Yeah, just one last one. How long have you lived out here?”

“Oh Ray, my entire life.”

Ray sat up straighter, intrigued. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“No way.”

“Yes, I was born from the trees and raised by the wind and the Edgars. I lived in a cave until I learned basic architecture and I found my ax at the bottom of the river.”

“Listen, strange rivers distributing axes is no basis for any kind of governing system. Or determining destiny.”

“I...what?”

“Nothing, it was a terrible reference and you’re an idiot and I want a real answer.”

“I speak nothing but the truth.”

“You’re an idiot.”


End file.
